


Pretend a Little - explicit 'spin-offs'

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 2000 words of porn, M/M, NC-17R, NSFW, basically this is just porn, explicit - Freeform, or that I'm sharing it, that I can't believe I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if pretending to date meant a little more than kissing and touching? What if there were those who could smell exactly where and how you'd touched or kissed? How far would you go to convince them your relationship is real?- short, explicit, 'spin-off's of my fic, Pretend a Little, exploring the idea that some wesen have very keen noses, so it's going to take a bit more to convince them of Sean and Nick's 'relationship'. (If you haven't read 'Pretend a Little', all you need to know to read this is that Sean and Nick are pretending to date).Or, basically, I take a part of 'Pretend a Little', and then divert into porn territory.Each chapter is a complete 'scene', and while they diverge from 'Pretend a Little' they are in no way part of that fic, instead just using it as a springboard. Pretend a Little is warm and fluffy. This is hot and steamy.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 96





	Pretend a Little - explicit 'spin-offs'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pretend a Little by tolieawake.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. Or that I'm sharing it with you.  
> My first PWP since some short, anonymous posts on a kink meme in the past.
> 
> Please don't go into this expecting it to be like 'Pretend a Little' - it very much is not, which is why it's being posted separately. Please also do not read if you are not of age.
> 
> But, as I wrote 'Pretend a Little', these scenes kept popping into my head, which I couldn't use as they didn't fit the tone of the fic, and moved things along far too fast. Instead, I'll collect them here.

For a moment, Nick wondered whether he should question their sleeping arrangement. There was no-one there to see them, after all. And, while someone may try to surprise them with a visit, the likelihood of that, especially after they had taken their leave, was slim to none.

“They'll be able to smell it on us,” Renard murmured, as though hearing Nick's thoughts.

Rolling onto his side, Nick stared across at him.

“It's likely what they were scenting on you today,” Renard continued. “Me.” There was a hint of pride in his voice as he spoke.

Nick blinked. “Just from one kiss?” he asked.

Renard chuckled. “One kiss, and some full-body contact,” he replied. Nick rolled his eyes, but couldn't disagree – they had been basically pressed up against each other. His heart skipped a beat in memory of it.

*

“Will it be enough?” Nick asked. He shifted onto his side so that he could look at Renard. The other man's face was relaxed as he drifted towards sleep. Slitting his eyes open, Renard stared at him.

“Will what be enough?” he asked.

Blushing, Nick shrugged. “This,” he said, indicating between them, where their bodies were twined together, bare skin against bare skin. “Will it be enough scent?”

Renard hummed in the back of his throat. “Not every couple has sex every night,” he said. “It will be fine.”

“So, what you're saying is no, it won't be enough?” Nick asked.

“It's not something you need to worry about.”

“If I'm going to try and convince your family that we're dating, then I'm going to do it right.”

Shifting up onto his arm so that he could look down at Nick, Renard studied his face. “This isn't something I can ask of you,” he said.

Nick swallowed. “You're not asking,” he replied. “I'm offering.” He hesitated, seemingly losing much of his confidence. “If you want,” he added.

Letting out a sharp breath, Sean flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed a safer option.

“What would be needed?” Nick asked.

“Needed?”

“To convince a wesen with a good sense of smell that we're sleeping together.”

Sean paused a moment longer, before deciding that, as Nick had been the one to bring it up, he could deal with the truth.

“You would need to have some of my seed in you,” he said.

Nick choked, face turning red as he immediately pictured what Sean was saying. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay?” Sitting up, Sean stared down at Nick.

Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “If you want. Then, okay.”

Sean's eyes darkened, and Nick felt, for a moment, like prey that the older man was watching. Only Sean didn't want to eat him. Well, maybe a certain kind of eating him would be involved.

Nick shivered. His skin broke out in goosebumps, and his heart beat faster within his chest.

“Are you absolutely certain?” Sean asked.

“Yes,” Nick breathed.

Giving a nod, Sean leant down over Nick, until his breath was fanning over Nick's lips. “Then relax,” he said, before pressing his lips firmly against Nick's.

Lips sliding together, Nick felt himself obeying Sean and relaxing. His body felt like it was melting back into the mattress beneath him, going boneless. Sean was an incredibly good kisser – particularly when all his attention was focused on making Nick feel good as it was at that moment.

Parting his lips, Nick invited Sean's tongue into his mouth, happily chasing after it with his own tongue. Sean mapped out Nick's mouth, taking his time to trace over every inch. Learning it.

One of his hands slid down Nick's side, smoothing over bare skin to come to a halt at the waistband of Nick's sleep pants. Fingers tracing along the edge of Nick's pants, Sean continued to kiss him.

Reaching up, Nick placed his right hand on Sean's shoulder, gripping tight. The skin was smooth beneath his hand, muscles rippling with power just below the surface. Nick groaned, tugging at Sean's shoulder to try and drag him closer.

Sean refused to move, holding his torso above Nick's as he let his fingers dip below Nick's waistline. Finally releasing Nick's lips, Sean moving to press open-mouthed kisses along the grimm's neck.

Squirming, Nick tried to lift himself up, to get closer to the man above him. But Sean's other hand was holding him down, even as the fingers on his skin wandered downwards, dragging his sleep pants with them.

Lifting his hips, Nick let Sean drag his pants over his hips, down his thighs, to tangle around his knees. He groaned, wanting them off completely so that he could wrap his legs around Sean's waist.

Smiling, Sean nibbled against the skin beneath his mouth, scraping his teeth gently against Nick's collarbone. Letting out a gasp, Nick flung his head back, hands moving to tangle in Sean's hair.

“Sean,” he moaned.

Humming in encouragement, Sean let his lips drag lower. Over muscle and towards the straining nub of a sensitive nipple. Wrapping his lips around the nub, Sean sucked. Nick bucked upwards, whole body jerking as he let out a wordless moan.

Swiping over the nipple with his tongue, Sean let Nick's flavour wash around his mouth. A gentle scrap of teeth brought another full-body jerk from Nick, before Sean moved to his other nipple.

Sean's hands on Nick's hips dug in as his teeth tugged playfully at Nick's nipple. Letting out a cry, Nick tried to jerk upwards, only Sean's grasp on him keeping him from flying off the bed.

“Please,” Nick muttered, slitting his eyes open to stare at Sean, leant over him.

Releasing Nick's nipple from his lips with a soft pop, Sean moved downwards once more. He trailed his lips over the ridges of abs, flicking his tongue in between them.

Reaching Nick's treasure trail, Sean paused, glancing up at him. “You sure?” he asked.

Nick's eyes widened, as though he couldn't believe Sean was asking that. “Yes!” he hissed, hands tugging at Sean's head, trying to drag it closer to him.

Chuckling, Sean swiped a path down Nick's trail with his tongue. Skirting the rather red and hard cock that bobbed at him as though waving hello, Sean pressed his lips and tongue into the crease between Nick's groin and thigh.

Hissing through his teeth, Nick twisted on the bed, trying to press closer. If only Sean would let him move properly. To participate a little more than simply lying there and feeling.

As though reading Nick's thoughts, Sean moved. Using one hand to hold Nick down, he reached up with his other, grasping both of Nick's wrists in his large hand and holding them firmly pressed against Nick's abdomen.

Held still, Sean's legs pushing against his own to hold them down, Nick found himself doing the one thing he could.

“Sean,” he moaned, “Sean, Sean, Sean, Sean.” Over and over again.

Sean switched to his other leg, laving the crease there, between thigh and groin, with his tongue.

Gasping, Nick tossed his head from side to side as he felt the pressure building at the base of his spine. But not enough. Not in just the right please.

“Please,” he begged. “Sean, please!”

Sean responded. Releasing Nick's skin from his teeth, he breathed out, before placing a whisper soft kiss against the tip of his erection.

Crying out, Nick, thrashed against Sean's hold, trying desperately to press up and closer to him.

Smiling, Sean closed his lips around the head of Nick's cock, sucking lightly. Slowly, he moved down, taking in more and more of Nick until his nose was brushing against Nick's groin. Swallowing, he hummed in approval as Nick gasped out his name, a thread of frustrated anticipation and heavy arousal in his voice.

Moving back up, Sean let his lips drag against Nick, tongue working against the underside of his cock.

“Please, please, please, Sean, please. Please,” Nick rambled, lost completely to the sensations his Captain was inducing in him.

Reaching the top of Nick's cock, Sean pressed his tongue just beneath the glans.

With a wordless cry, Nick came. His entire body tensed, drawing tight, arching off the bed and lifting Sean with him.

Swallowing Nick's ejaculate, Sean gently laved the top of his cock to clean it off, before drawing back just as Nick was beginning to shift as though Sean's touch was too much on his sensitive flesh.

“Good,” Sean murmured, staring down at Nick, flushed and spread out below him, eyes hazy in a post-orgasmic daze, pants still twisted around his knees.

Reaching out, Sean flipped Nick over onto his stomach. Bouncing lightly on the bed, Nick managed to draw his arms out from underneath his body, wondering what Sean was going to do next.

He didn't have long to wait. Gentle lips pressed against the back of his thigh, just below the curve of his ass, before moving up. Trailing his lips and tongue over Nick's skin, Sean allowed himself to follow the curve of his ass, nibbling lightly as he went.

Moaning, Nick shifted, pressing back towards Sean.

Reaching the top of Nick's ass, Sean licked a stripe towards the top of his crack, and the small dimple there. Pressing his tongue in, he began to drag it downwards.

Sensing where Sean was headed, Nick immediately tensed in anticipation, before shivering at the sensation of Sean's tongue passing over his hole.

Gasping, Nick dropped his hands from where he had been clawing at the sheets, to grasp his own ass-cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his tight pucker to Sean.

Sean groaned, low and deep. It lit something low in Nick's belly.

“Please Sean,” he begged once more.

Surging forward, Sean pressed his face in between Nick's cheeks. His tongue swiped over Nick's rim, before swirling around it, stroking over and over the muscles there.

Slowly Nick's ass began to loosen, unfurling under the determined onslaught of Sean's lips and tongue. Pressing his tongue inside, Sean stroked against Nick's inner walls, drawing a loan moan from the younger man that only ended when he needed to breath.

Pressing forward, Sean licked, nipped, sucked and laved Nick's hole until the younger man was spread out lax and boneless below him.

Drawing back, to a soft murmur of protest from Nick, Sean smiled down at him, before hurriedly unfastening his own sleep pants to drag out his cock.

The cool air of the bedroom washed over Sean, making him gasp, holding himself still for a moment.

“Please,” Nick whimpered.

Moving one hand back to Nick's ass, Sean stroked his fingers over the quivering muscle, rubbing them through the spit he had left behind.

Nick gasped. “Sean,” he murmured.

Fingertips dipping lightly inside, Sean slowly began to press Nick open. Writhing at the sensation, trying to push back against Sean's fingers, Nick found himself prevented from doing so by the older man's weight bearing down on his thighs.

Sean's fingers vanished for a moment, making Nick moan at their loss. But they soon returned, covered in Sean's pre-cum as they pressed inside once more. Scissoring his fingers, Sean swirled them around, spreading Nick's ass open. His other hand pulled at his cock. Once. Twice.

Fingers spread as wide as they would go, wrist angled out of the way, Sean gave a third tug on his cock. Vision whiting at the edges, he came, the sound of Nick moaning his name as he tried to push back against Sean's fingers in his ears.

Nick shuddered, the warm, wet splash of Sean's cum landing inside him causing his breath to catch. His own orgasm crashed over him, rolling from the base of his spine and out through his cock as he spilled against the sheets beneath him.

Panting, Nick became aware that he was murmuring Sean's name on every exhale. And that those talented, long fingers were pushing into his ass once more – pushing Sean's cum inside.

He groaned.

Sitting back on his heels, Sean stared down at Nick. The grimm lay lax and complaisant before him, a red flush still covering his skin. Turning his head to the side, Nick glanced back at Sean. He smiled, slow and lazy and utterly content.

“I need to have some of your seed in me, huh?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sean agreed. Shifting, he leant over the side of the bed to pick up Nick's shirt – discarded on the floor while changing for bed. He tossed it at Nick.

Rolling onto his back, Nick lazily swiped at the spunk covering his chest and groin, before spreading the shirt out over the wet patch on the bed.

Shifting over onto the dry side of the bed, Nick hummed. “Thanks,” he said.

“For? You're the one helping me out,” Sean replied.

“For that,” Nick replied. “You could have just shoved your cum in me. That was... that was amazing.”

Smiling smugly, Sean slid up against Nick, manhandling him until the younger man was practically on top of him. “I don't sleep on the wet spot,” he explained. “And you're welcome.”

“Think we'll need to do it again?” Nick asked.

“Again?”

“Mmm, in the morning.” Eyes shutting, Nick turned his face so that his nose was pressed up against Sean's chest, breathing in his scent with every breath he took. The heady smell of sex lingered in the air around them, and Nick couldn't help but think that it was something he could easily get used to.


End file.
